Otro secuestro
by Didax
Summary: Naraku ha vuelto a secuestrar a Rin, pero lo que no sabe es que a ella le gusta hablar demasiado.


Otro secuestro…

Y Naraku la había vuelto a secuestrar. ¿Por qué no se llevaba a Jaken?, se preguntaba. Ella simplemente había ido en busca de algo para comer y segundos después ya se encontraba volando con Kagura hacia el escondite de ellos.

Él obviamente no había perdido su tiempo y en cuanto detectó la presencia de ella y el grito de Rin, salió volando a perseguirlas sin dar ninguna explicación a su sirviente.

"Maldito… al menos me estás dando tu paradero. Telarañas son lo único que tienes en la cabeza". En su camino apareció Byakuya de los sueños, impidiéndole el paso.

-Discúlpame, Sesshomaru-sama, pero son órdenes de Naraku- dijo mientras hacía aparecer cientos de youkais a su alrededor, que ya se estaban dirigiendo velozmente hacia el aludido.

-Hmph. Tonterías- se limitó a decir y con un solo movimiento de su espada los eliminó a todos. El problema fue que en esos tres segundos ya había perdido el rastro de la pequeña.

Para no perder la costumbre se acercó a Byakuya y le dio un golpe con sus garras venenosas, apareciendo una flor como respuesta. Al menos desapareció la fastidiosa ilusión.

Mientras, en el castillo donde se encontraba Naraku, ya había llegado la secuestrada, que se sentó en el piso y apoyó las manos en su barbilla, pensativa. "Nunca antes había estado cerca del enemigo del señor Sesshomaru. No se veía tan malo, solo estaba sentado al igual que ella con mirada melancólica. Quizá si le hablaba se pondría contento y la dejaría ir".

-Naraku-sama…- comenzó a decir y lo vio voltearse hacia ella con expresión extraña.

-..Mmm?- la incitó a continuar.

-¿Le gusta el melón?- le preguntó sonriente, al igual que en aquella ocasión en la que se lo dijo a Kohaku.

A Naraku definitivamente le parecía extraño el comportamiento de la niña. "Bueno, si es capaz de pensar que Sesshomaru es un ser agradable, lo más probable es que yo también lo sea", se dijo. No sabía si continuar con la conversación o no, pero al final decidió cortarla.

-No- respondió, dando por finalizada la charla.

- ¿Y las flores?- insistió Rin.

-Tampoco- dijo sin mirarla.

-¿En dónde está Kohaku?

-No aquí- contestó, cansado de la ronda de preguntas.

-Ahh…- suspiró Rin mirando al piso.

Pasaron bastante tiempo en silencio, y Naraku decidió preguntarle algo que no entendía.

-¿Por qué andas con Sesshomaru?

-Porque me revivió de la muerte cuando me mataron los lobos y además es una persona muy agradable- respondió ella feliz de que le hubiera hablado.

-¿Usted es un youkai?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Tenía deseos de mentirle y decirle que sí, pero se contuvo.

-No del todo. Por eso es que necesito los fragmentos de la perla de shikon- contestó dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había dicho.

-¡Ohhh! ¿Y por qué el señor Sesshomaru lo quiere matar?- dijo cada vez más interesada.

- Porque te secuestre la otra vez.

-Pero esa vez no me pasó nada, y ahora tampoco. Usted parece ser una persona agradable.

El hanyou no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa y mirar a la niña. Que ingenua. ¿Él, agradable? Todo el mundo lo odiaba, hasta sus creaciones. Pero al parecer esa pequeña no, aunque la hubiera secuestrado y llevado a un lugar desconocido.

Rin siguió preguntándole cosas, y mientras ellos estaban en eso, Sesshomaru estaba cada vez más molesto porque Naraku había puesto una barrera a su alrededor. Cuál era el sentido de eso si se suponía que él tenía que aparecer para que el cobarde de Naraku volviera a intentar absorberlo.

De pronto vio a Kagura aparecerse al frente de él diciéndole que la siguiera, que lo guiaría hacia donde se encontraba Rin. Él ya sabía que ella desobedecía a Naraku y buscaba ser libre.

Naraku ya no soportaba a la niña. Demasiadas preguntas, miradas, lo iba a enloquecer. Si la mataba lo más probable es que Sesshomaru también lo mataría a él sin dudar ni un segundo, y ese no era el punto. Sintió la presencia de Sesshomaru cerca del castillo, agarró a Rin y la guió hacia la entrada.

-Sabes qué, hablas mucho, vete- le dijo Naraku señalándole una dirección- si sigues mi dedo encontrarás a Sesshomaru y lo fastidiarás a él.

-Oh… bueno, arigato gozaimasu, Naraku-sama, pasé un buen rato- se despidió con una sonrisa alzando la mano mientras corría.

Naraku ya tenía otro plan. Dejaría a la niña en paz con Sesshomaru, eso bastaría para matarlo lentamente.

Kagura había desaparecido, y Sesshomaru veía a Rin corriendo hacia él sonriente. Estaba totalmente desconcertado. La revisó para ver si le habían puesto algún veneno, algo malo, pero nada.

-¿Cómo llegaste, Rin?-preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Naraku-sama me dijo que si venía por aquí lo encontraría, Sesshomaru-sama- contestó ella- Hablamos y hablamos y después me despidió.

"Con que era eso". Ya tenía una explicación.

-¿Te dijo algo sobre sus planes?

- Esteeee, creo que me contó que sólo le faltaba un fragmento de la perla, pero que todavía no sabía dónde estaba.- con una mano apoyada en la barbilla.

- Andando- dijo él, echándole un vistazo.

Al fin y al cabo, tener a Rin a su lado definitivamente tenía cosas positivas.


End file.
